


If love was a storybook [we'd meet on the very first page]

by wontaek



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, hyukbin, wontaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontaek/pseuds/wontaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, we agree then?</p>
<p>That we do like each other.</p>
<p>Or shall we continue being liars instead?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A drabble collection based off of 8-bitfiction's tumblr posts. All pictures used are from their page.</p>
<p>Will contain Hyukbin and Wontaek, all stories will be different from each other. </p>
<p>I hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated ♥️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - hyukbin

 

 

* * *

 

 

**#1**

 

“You really shouldn’t do that, you know?” Sanghyuk mumbled, watching as Hongbin snapped another picture of the two swans that were floating in the lake.

 

Hongbin turned away from his camera, turned away from the loving scene in front of him and looked at Sanghyuk, a bit confused.

 

“What do you mean?” Hongbin asked, and Sanghyuk had to stop himself from smiling too much. So for now, he’d just continue to let that ghost of a smile play on his lips.

 

“Just,” Sanghyuk started, but Hongbin did it again, his eyes were twinkling and his lips curled up into a smile.

 

“That.” Sanghyuk finished, and he wasn’t sure if Hongbin knew what he was talking about, maybe he didn’t. It was all good though, because as long as Sanghyuk was allowed to be a part of these beautiful days, he didn’t mind much.

 

“You’re silly.” Hongbin noted, and it didn’t take much for Sanghyuk to roll his eyes at that, moving his position on the grass. Rolling onto his stomach, he rested his head on the palm of his hands, his elbows keeping him up like that. Hongbin copied his position, and soon they were facing each other, the swans long forgotten.

 

It was nice like this- the summer breeze leaving the sun shining, and the sky blue. Flowers were prettily blooming, and birds were happily chirping.

 

All these wonderful things were happening around him, yet Sanghyuk found himself unable to focus on any of them as the most wonderful of them all was right now in front of him, and that was his focus only.

 

Hongbin’s eyes were staring into his own, but Sanghyuk rather found that he was staring into another world- a world filled with stars and love. He convinced himself that there truly was nothing more beautiful in the universe than Hongbin’s eyes.

 

Then there was his smile, of course, which was a very close second. Lips soft, teeth visible and dimples on his cheeks that always made Sanghyuk’s heart swell. Oh, how he loved Hongbin’s smile. Nothing in the world made him feel more accomplished than making Hongbin smile.

 

“You’re staring.” Hongbin said after a while, and it took Sanghyuk a moment to come back to earth, having been lost in Hongbin’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. But it was a maze he’d gladly enter every day.

 

“You are too.” Sanghyuk fired back, and there was that smile again. Bingo.

 

Hongbin sighed before turning to look at the two swans again, who seemed stuck in their own little world too. Sanghyuk wasn’t really sure how swans thought- hell, he wouldn’t even have known they were swans if it weren’t for Hongbin who knew a lot about nature- but he was pretty sure that the swans were having a lovely time.

 

“Do you think they love each other?” Hongbin suddenly spoke, and Sanghyuk’s eyes left the swans, focusing on Hongbin yet again.

 

“Maybe.” Sanghyuk said, and it was the truth. He didn’t know, he really didn’t.

 

Sanghyuk heard the shuttering of a camera and he didn’t think much of it, seeing the both of them came here for Hongbin’s photography project, in which he had to capture nature’s beauty.

 

But he was surprised because he saw the lens aimed at him, not on the two swans at all. The shuttering went off again.

 

“What was that for?” he asked after Hongbin had put down the camera and was looking at the picture he’d taken of Sanghyuk.

 

“For my project.” Hongbin answered simply, not away from his camera.

 

Sanghyuk wiggled a little closer to Hongbin, trying to see the camera’s screen, and he saw his own face on the small screen. But even he managed to look smitten, though how else could he look when he was near Hongbin?

 

“Isn’t your project supposed to be about nature’s beauty?” Sanghyuk wondered, and Hongbin looked up at him with that smile on his face, catching Sanghyuk off-guard.

 

“It is.” Hongbin nodded his head, and Sanghyuk was too lost in his confusion to notice how Hongbin scooted a little bit closer to him, how he leaned in only a little.

 

“Then why…” Sanghyuk questioned again and he looked at Hongbin’s face, and he was only a little bit started by how close it was to his own. He could almost count all the stars in Hongbin’s eyes, Sanghyuk thought in awe.

 

“Because to me, you are nature’s most beautiful gift on earth.” Hongbin muttered and the stars weren’t visible anymore, Hongbin’s eyes had fluttered closed and Sanghyuk felt Hongbin’s lips capture his own, and he was able to relax again.

 

Because nature had known all along- the truth was out now. Sanghyuk knew the answer to Hongbin’s question earlier now, knew the real meaning behind it, he thought as he was being moved onto his back, Hongbin’s body covering his own, his camera long forgotten.

 

Of course they were in love. They had _always_ been in love.


	2. #2 - wontaek

 

* * *

 

 

**#2**

 

Taekwoon didn't talk a lot. 

 

Anyone that knew him knew that- he just wasn't one to talk. 

 

Wonshik obviously knew this too. But oh, did he long to hear that soft voice of his. That soft voice that almost always spoke kindly whenever it was heard. That soft voice that cheered him on only when he really needed it. That soft voice that was oh so precious and oh so cherished by Wonshik. That soft voice that was almost rare to hear. 

 

But Wonshik wanted to be the one to hear it after he woke up, wanted to hear it before he went to bed, wanted to hear it as often as he could. And maybe that was a selfish request, because he really couldn't ask that much of Taekwoon. Hell, he doubted the boy even felt so strongly about him- a picture is worth a thousand of words, especially in Taekwoon's face, because he rarely voiced his emotions. Yet he always seemed to be so blank around Wonshik.

 

It was no secret that Wonshik felt so strongly about Taekwoon, he had no doubts that the elder knew how he felt about him. Everyone in their group of friends did, why would Taekwoon be any different? Even so, it was not like Wonshik tried to hide his emotions. No, he tried to make Taekwoon as much at ease as he could, always helping out and always trying to be the one to make him laugh. 

 

His friends may call him hopeless or whipped, but Wonshik just really liked Taekwoon. That was all. 

 

Especially right now, as he watched the elder sleep on his couch. Their group of friends had gotten together for a movie night as they did often, but Sanghyuk and Hongbin had left hours ago already, and eventually Hakyeon and Jaehwan went their separate ways also. 

 

That only left Taekwoon in Wonshik's apartment, but the elder had fallen asleep during the movie and Wonshik didn't really have the heart to wake him, not when he looked like the prettiest angel on earth when he was sleeping here. 

 

His raven black hair fell in front of his eyes, the cat shaped eyes that Wonshik could stare at for hours. His beautiful nose that looked a bit pink, probably because the weather was a bit chilly in Seoul now and Taekwoon was always one to be sensitive against the weather. His pink lips that were spread a little as he slept, and Wonshik thought he was actually in the presence of an angel, otherwise it wouldn't explain the elegance of the human in front of him.

 

Maybe he was a little hopeless or whipped. But Wonshik just really liked Taekwoon, so he guessed it was okay. 

 

He looked as Taekwoon stirred a bit in his sleep, and Wonshik wondered if he should wake him because his couch couldn't be that comfortable. But then Taekwoon let out a small sigh and he muttered something in his sleep, and the thought left Wonshik's mind as fast as he'd gotten it. 

 

It made Wonshik think of how his life could be as he dated Taekwoon- would it be as great as he thought it would? If only his imagination was reality. If only he weren't such a coward and dared to speak his thoughts. But for now, he'd just leave it like this. 

 

"Taekwoon," Wonshik whispered softly as he eyed the man that was sleeping silently, "one day, I will put my thoughts into words. One day, I hope you will love me as much as I love you. One day, I wish to wake up next to you, hearing you greet me in the morning. One day, I wish to go to bed next to you, wish you goodnight, and feel your arms around me. One day, I hope we can be happy together." 

 

Wonshik smiled a little as Taekwoon stirred in his sleep again, and his hand touched Wonshik's. It made Wonshik feel giddy inside, but also guilty for looking at Taekwoon so creepily while he slept. 

 

He decided to leave Taekwoon on the couch to sleep, and he pulled a blanket over the man's sleeping frame. 

 

Before he went to his own bedroom to get to bed, he threw Taekwoon another look. 

 

"But for now, I will just dream about your words and your arms wrapped around me. It's enough for now. Goodnight, Taekwoonie."  

 


	3. #3 - hyukbin

 

* * *

 

 

**#3**

 

1827.

 

That's the amount of days that Hongbin has had a crush on Sanghyuk- and it was about to become 1828, too. 

 

In no way had Hongbin thought that after more than 5 years, he'd still be having a crush on this boy. He really didn't think it could get that bad. But here he was, watching as Sanghyuk was sitting on the couch in his apartment, screaming at some weird game he was playing with Jaehwan, and he couldn't believe it almost brought butterflies into his stomach.

 

Was Hongbin really in love with that guy? He sure did pick them. 

 

Hongbin took back his thoughts when Sanghyuk's eyes landed on him and he shot him one of those Sanghyuk smiles that were only reserved for Hongbin. He couldn't say such things about this wonderful human being. 

 

It'd all started back in high school, when Hongbin ended up in the same class as Sanghyuk, even though he's two years older than Sanghyuk. He'd moved from Seoul to another part of Korea and his parents mixed up his forms for some reason. 

 

Hongbin was angry with his parents for days until he got to know Sanghyuk. He was still secretly thanking his parents for the mistake they made 5 years ago. But they didn't need to know that.

 

Even though Hongbin was known to be quite the nerd at his previous school, he didn't want to have any of that this time around and thus he got rid of his glasses, didn't answer as many questions asked in class anymore and tried his best to be as social as possible. He joined the school's basketball club and that's how he met Kim Wonshik. 

 

He got to know Wonshik, and soon enough he was eating with his friend almost every day. It was only his luck that Wonshik's group of fiends also contained Sanghyuk, who then became his seating buddy during every class they attended together. 

 

Forward to five years later and the both of them were now each second years in the university they attended. They were still best friends and still hung out with the same group of idiots. Nothing had changed, except Hongbin's feelings for the younger one. 

 

Five years ago he'd promised himself that it'd only be a stupid crush. Hell, Hyuk had a girlfriend back in the days and probably wasn't even gay, and if he was, would he ever like his best friend? Hongbin's chances were so low that he wanted to cry. He didn't. 

 

His stupid crush had lasted for more than five years now though, and sadly it'd only gotten worse. The fact that he even felt happy when Sanghyuk did as much as smiling made him realize he was in too deep. He just didn't know how to get out yet. 

 

Hongbin was pulled out of his thoughts by someone tapping his shoulder. When he looked to see who was behind him, he almost had an heart attack when he saw Sanghyuk's face so close to his. Cue those damn butterflies again.

 

"Shit, Hyuk, you scared me." Hongbin sighed and a laugh left Sanghyuk's mouth.

 

"Hongbin, I just wanted to tell you that Jaehwan left just now. He tried saying goodbye but you were all in your own zone again, so you probably didn't hear him. He'll probably become a drama queen again next time you see him, just warning you." Sanghyuk happily said as he leaned his arms on the chair Hongbin was sitting on. 

 

"How's your article coming along?" Sanghyuk questioned and Hongbin groaned. He was supposed to have an article about frogs ready tomorrow. He wasn't even halfway done.

 

"Shit. Frogs are boring, they really are." Hongbin muttered and Sanghyuk frowned, "if you can't get any inspiration right now, may I invite you out for some ice cream? It's my treat." he said, and Hongbin felt warmness spread through his body as the younger put his hands on his shoulders. 

 

"You know I can't let you treat me, Sanghyuk, I'm two years older than you. I just mustn't." _great excuse, Hongbin. Keep it going._

 

"But you always treat me! Besides, I have a coupon and I got my pay check yesterday, so I'll be fine. C'mon Hongbin, let's go. Please?" Sanghyuk begged him and Hongbin wanted to hit himself for being such a softie. Instead, he closed off his laptop and shut it, standing up from his seat. 

 

"Alright. But next time, it's my treat again." Hongbin smiled and Sanghyuk cheered, starting to bounce around him. 

 

"I'll grab my coat, just a second! I'll be back!" Sanghyuk shouted before running off to where he'd left his coat and Hongbin could breathe calmly again, trying to calm down his nerves. 

 

Hongbin was known to be honest and calm. But when Sanghyuk looked at him like that, his mind went crazy and his stomach filled with butterflies, and he just knew that he would surely reach number 2000, one day. But hey, who was counting? Hongbin surely wasn't. 

 

He actually was. But he didn't really know that Sanghyuk was nearing his own number too- his at a record of 1796.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kind of shitty, but i hope you enjoyed it anyways. next one will be wontaek again :)


	4. #4 - wontaek

 

 

* * *

 

**#4**

 

 

_"Ow!"_

 

_"Hmmpf..."_

 

Taekwoon found himself on the floor. 

 

This was certainly not at all how he had expected to start off his day. He wasn't sure at all what just happened, has he ever bumped into someone before? Then why did he now?

 

Before he knew it, and before he could come to his proper senses, a hand appeared in front of him. Taekwoon didn't have to think twice before gratefully taking the hand, being helped up by this stranger he no doubtingly had just walked into. 

 

"I'm sorry, I was wearing headphones, and I didn't really see you, are you alright?" the stranger asked, and when Taekwoon looked up to the source of the voice he had to stop himself from running away out of embarrassment. Instead, he chose to look away because he couldn't really do this well, conversing, and especially not with a man as pretty as the one in front of him. 

 

Had it not been for the stranger's captivating brown eyes, had it not been for the stranger's concerned look in those captivating brown eyes, had it not been for the deep voice that didn't seem like it belonged to such a young guy, had it not been for the way the stranger's dyed hair fell in front of his eyes, had it not been for all of that, Taekwoon might have been able to mutter out some words. A thank you for helping him up, perhaps. 

 

But since the had it not been was exactly as it was, and all those things were very true, Taekwoon couldn't bring himself to say something. Couldn't even bring himself to look at the pretty stranger that had just made him lose balance. He was too embarrassed, and too shy, as always. 

 

"Hello, are you okay? Shit, did you hurt yourself-" the stranger sounded like he was panicking, and Taekwoon forced himself to look at the guy. Indeed did his face reflect utter panic and, Taekwoon couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't the stranger's fault that Taekwoon was just too shy to say anything.

 

"I'm fine, my apologies for walking into you." Taekwoon softly muttered and the stranger's face went from 100 to 0 in the matter of a second. The guy tilted his head to the side a bit and Taekwoon had to stop himself from squealing, not only was he really pretty but also cute. Just his luck. 

 

"Oh." the stranger said relieved, and Taekwoon couldn't help but notice the curiosity in his eyes. He didn't comment on it though, didn't want to, and couldn't. He should just leave before things got more embarrassing for him, Taekwoon thought. It never takes too long before it does, and he'd rather not feel bad about anything again. 

 

Yet before Taekwoon could turn around and continue on to his way to his job in the cafe, the voice of the stranger stopped him.

 

"Your voice... It's really beautiful." the stranger mumbled and Taekwoon's eyes widened, not having quite expected that at all, and he felt his cheeks redden. He was never good with compliments, after all. Taekwoon didn't know how to answer that, it wasn't a question, didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react. So he chose to remain quiet and stare at the stranger a little longer. 

 

He watched as the stranger fumbled with his shirt, realising that they said that just now too. 

 

"I'm sorry, oh gosh, that sounded super wrong. I mean.. Are you a singer? You sound like you sing well. I, uh, am a songwriter, hence why I was wondering." pretty stranger struggled with voicing his thoughts, and Taekwoon was surprised. He hadn't expected the man to be a songwriter. It made him curious, wanting to know more. Taekwoon was always a considerably curious person. 

 

"I... I don't. I do play the piano, though." Taekwoon didn't know how he'd gotten the courage to speak all of the sudden. Somehow, this stranger made him want to talk. He was interesting. 

 

"You do? That's amazing! I always admire people that can play the piano! I've tried before but I'm pretty messy, and I figured I should just stick to writing songs. Sometimes I rap a little too, but that's a secret." the stranger smiled and Taekwoon found himself smiling back. He was still nervous, but he was starting to feel more comfortable now. He was glad that his quietness didn't scare the other away from him. It made him happy.

 

Until he realised that the both of them were literally still out in the open, standing on the streets for everyone to hear. And Taekwoon started panicking again. 

 

Not quite knowing what to do about the stranger, he assumed the other was about to speak again but Taekwoon just sent a nod into the stranger's direction before making a run for it. Somehow the run ended up being the embarrassing part of this. Taekwoon couldn't prevent any awkward things from happening. 

 

Luckily, he wasn't too far away from the cafe. He only had to take a right here, and then- 

 

"Hey!" Taekwoon got stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder, and he visibly deflated. The hand disappeared immediately, and Taekwoon recognised the stranger from seconds ago. Oh no, not again. 

 

"I'm sorry, again. But, you kind of just left and, I don't even know your name." the stranger muttered, and Taekwoon frowned. They had only walked into each other, quite literally, why did this stranger want to know his name? It made no sense. 

 

"I'm Kim Wonshik. I'm sorry for being so weird, it's just- I'm just, interested in you." the man, Wonshik, said and he groaned, "that sounded weird again. What I mean is that I liked talking to you. I wish we could get to know each other better and maybe become, friends, or something." 

 

Taekwoon raised his eyebrows, amazed once more. He hadn't thought the stranger would be interested in him too, but from what he said it sounded like he was. Should he..?

 

"Jung Taekwoon." he said and Wonshik looked up at him, a relieved look on his face before a smile took over. A smile that frankly killed Taekwoon a little. He decided that he wanted to see that smile more often. 

 

"My shift begins in 30 minutes.. If you have time, would you like to sit with me here for now? We can talk a bit more..." Taekwoon asked shyly, somehow scared of the stranger's rejection but the opposite happened, Wonshik nodded his head excitedly. 

 

"I would love to! Thank you! It's nice meeting you, Taekwoon. Guess my clumsiness did get me something good in the end..." Wonshik spoke and Taekwoon smiled softly.

 

Guess it did. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my first time writing anything from taekwoon's pov... and i may have made him sound a little insecure. but, I'm not at all stating he is like this in real life, this is just how i wrote him for this prompt. sorry if it made you uncomfortable ☆


	5. #5 - hyukbin

 

* * *

 

**#5**

 

Sanghyuk didn't know what to do. 

 

He was sitting in one of the chairs that stood at the dining table. He made a nice dinner (well, as nice as Sanghyuk could make dinner) and thought he created a good mood in their apartment.

 

But then, when Hongbin came home, returned home from his audition, that good mood disappeared within a second as Hongbin didn't look twice at the nice dinner and a smiling Sanghyuk and instead went straight for their bedroom, throwing the door shut with a bang. 

 

That was basically, a few minutes ago now, and Sanghyuk still didn't know what to do. Obviously, he had to go and comfort Hongbin. That wasn't up for questioning. But how should he comfort his boyfriend? His boyfriend was never really the type to like being with people when he was upset. And Sanghyuk was a person, after all. 

 

Sanghyuk sighed as he stood up from his chair, blowing out the red candle that was shining on the table and he walked over to their bedroom door. He pressed his head against the door, trying to spot any crying noises, but he heard none of that. So either it was the silent kind of sad or the silent crying kind of sad. Sanghyuk didn't like to think that any of the two were be his boyfriend's current emotions. 

 

Thinking he's waited long enough, he opened the door to their bedroom and looked around for Hongbin. His eyes immediately fell on the ball-like shape beneath the blankets. No doubt that it was his boyfriend. Even through the thick blanket he could see the little shocks his body gave off and it honestly broke Sanghyuk's heart, because the last thing he wanted to see in this world is Hongbin crying. 

 

Sanghyuk carefully made his way over to the bed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of Hongbin. He didn't even react to it, and Sanghyuk took that as a sign that he was accepted in. He slowly laid down next to Hongbin, covering the small looking elder with his arms. 

 

He could easily hear the small sobs right now, and it sounded heartbreaking. Sanghyuk pulled the elder into his own body, cradling him as much as he could as he tried kissing away the tears that were streaming down Hongbin's face. 

 

"Hongbin, shhh. You're okay." Sanghyuk muttered as he placed kisses along Hongbin's face. His hands were rubbing Hongbin's back, trying to calm him a little. Eventually, the other opened his eyes and looked at Sanghyuk. 

 

Hongbin tried to smile a little, he really did. He just couldn't, and a frown appeared on his face instead again. "Baby, let it all out. I'm here, I'm here for you. It's okay." Sanghyuk whispered and Hongbin slightly pressed his lips against Sanghyuk's own, trying to let him know that he wasn't upset with Sanghyuk. 

 

Hongbin took a deep breath and Sanghyuk could see the internal struggle, already suspecting what this was about. "They... I don't think it went well, Hyukkie, I don't think it went well at all." sighing, Hongbin closed his eyes again. Sanghyuk reached out and brushed away the bangs that had fallen in front of Hongbin's eyes. His boyfriend, his oh so talented boyfriend... It really wasn't nice to see him like this. Sanghyuk really didn't like it. 

 

"Baby, I know you did good today. You were good today. Please, trust me. We'll have to wait to see if you get called back but darling, don't worry. You know you're my favourite, right? You'd have to be theirs too! I have great taste, after all." Sanghyuk said, his hand stroking Hongbin's cheek and he really hoped the elder didn't mind his weak attempts in cheering him up. And Hongbin was Hongbin, one that was always full of smiles and was always sweet around Sanghyuk, and a small smile played on his lips, a little bundle of hope in all the sadness. 

 

"I love you, you know." Hongbin mumbled as he closed his eyes again and rested his head in the crook of Sanghyuk's neck. He could feel his heart flutter, not quite sure of how he'd been able to get Hongbin as his boyfriend- Hongbin, the actual angel walking earth. He was so lucky. 

 

"I know. You also know that I love you more, right? And that you did well today. Please don't be sad anymore." Sanghyuk closed his eyes too and they stayed like this for a while, Hongbin cuddled up in Sanghyuk's arms as the younger kept him tight against him. 

 

"I know." Hongbin said eventually, and he leaned up to press his lips against Sanghyuk's own. And it didn't mean that everything was okay, of course. Sanghyuk didn't know how Hongbin had done in the audition, he couldn't. But he could hope for the best and continue to be the best boyfriend for Hongbin to lean on. So he did just that, and kissed Hongbin back. 

 


	6. #6 - wontaek

 

* * *

 

 

**#6**

 

For Wonshik, pure happiness was when he woke up next to Taekwoon, seeing the elder in all of his morning glory, his dark locks messy and a cute frown on his face from whatever dream he'd been having that night. 

 

Today was one of those days. And Wonshik had to admit it, there was absolutely nothing that could beat these moments. Nothing else mattered. 

 

Wonshik yawned and carefully stretched his arms, slowly rolling into his boyfriend's direction as he tried to stay quiet and not wake the other. Taekwoon had always been a light sleeper, after all. Wonshik felt his heart swell a little as he stared at the sleeping man in front of him. He honestly couldn't believe it, how'd he gotten so lucky with Taekwoon? Sometimes he felt like it was all just a dream and one moment he'd wake up from it all, that would've at least been more explainable. 

 

He had to suppress a smile when Taekwoon's nose scrunched up a little bit. However, he didn't stop himself from lifting up his hand and slightly stroking Taekwoon's cheek with his fingers. His skin felt so soft as always, and Wonshik wondered if it were because of the fact that Taekwoon really liked to keep himself moisturised or that the man was just literal perfection. He decided it was the both of it. 

 

Just as Wonshik lazily dragged his thumb along Taekwoon's bottom lip, those cat-like eyes that Wonshik really adored fluttered open, and within the spur of a second he pulled back his hand, his eyes widening out of embarrassment. 

 

Taakwoon blinked a few times, his hand reaching to rub his eyes free, getting used to the lighting as Wonshik watched Taekwoon's tongue dart out to wet his lips, and if he didn't know any better he'd think his boyfriend was doing it on purpose. Knowing how sneaky Taekwoon could be, he probably was. 

 

"G'morning." Taekwoon mumbled as he pried his eyes open, looking at Wonshik with an intense gaze. By now, Wonshik's cheeks had to be absolutely bright red. He felt like drowning through the bed, wanting that Freddy guy to get him like he did to Johnny Depp in nightmare on Elm street, but he told himself that no, he shouldn't be embarrassed because as Taekwoon's boyfriend, he was totally allowed to do that kind of stuff. 

 

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well?" Wonshik forced himself to say something before he got too creepy with his staring, but he couldn't help it. Taekwoon looked so elegant yet so simple like this. Wonshik loved it a whole lot. 

 

"Mhmm," Taekwoon hummed and Wonshik felt arms wrap around him, getting pulled closer to Taekwoon's body. He smiled. "Had a weird dream about a guy touching my face, though." Taekwoon said teasingly and Wonshik was kind of happy he was wrapped safely in Taekwoon's arms, the other not being able to see his blush right now. 

 

"W-well I'm sure the guy must've had a great reason for it." Wonshik tried to sound nonchalant but his voice was an octave higher than his usual cave voice, and surely Taekwoon was doing this solely to torture him. He pressed his face deeper into Taekwoon's neck and he felt his boyfriend chuckle, vibrations rolling through the elder's throat. 

 

"Shik-ah, c'mere." Taekwoon muttered and with a swift movement, Wonshik's head was out of his secure spot of before, but now soft lips were touching his own. Oh, yes. This he didn't mind. This was what he liked. 

 

Wonshik's hand found the back of Taekwoon's head, pulling his fingers through the messy bed hair he loved too much. Taekwoon's hand was simply resting on the younger's hip. Their lips lazily moved together, neither of them bothering to take dominance because these were the things they loved doing in the mornings, their bodies pressed up against each other keeping them warm and cozy. When there was only Taekwoon and Wonshik to focus on, and nothing else. 

 

Yeah, morning's like these sure were the best. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theyre falling a little short, please let me know ^0^ one of the things i like about drabbles is that i dont have to drag em out too long hehe. and thank you for the people that commented so far, or/and gave kudos. makes my heart a lil happier <3


	7. #7 - hyukbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! rated drabble ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

**#7 - [M]**

 

Hongbin couldn't believe what he was doing here. He couldn't, he wouldn't, it wasn't something he was willing to think about right now because his mind was already way too occupied with what has been happening in front of his eyes. 

 

He was at a male gay strip club, and he was seeing way more skin than he was used to seeing in public. 

 

Wonshik had dragged Hongbin along with him, claiming that Hongbin needed to get laid again because he was being a pain in the ass the past few weeks- Hongbin knew it was just so Wonshik had an excuse to see that broad shouldered mystery guy. He thought it was ironic that Wonshik had a crush on a fucking stripper, it was so Wonshik-like to have that happening with him. 

 

Hongbin, however, never asked to join in [refusing to admit he was a little curious about what went down in a male strip club, since he'd only ever been in female ones before, when he was still pretending to be in the closet] but here he was. And oh boy, was it wilder than he'd expected. 

 

Wonshik had long left him before, having found his dark haired man almost immediately and dragging him into one of the rooms. Hongbin didn't want to even think about what the two of them were doing in there. And for money, nonetheless. 

 

Hongbin's eyes drifted back and forth between the males that were dancing around poles, and even though they all looked very attractive, he wasn't really that pulled to any of them. There was one man however that kept on sending him spicy looks, as if saying, come here, I'll do you good. But the guy wasn't really Hongbin's type, so he just flashed a smile to the male with an evil eye tattooed on his hand and moved his glance elsewhere. 

 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he almost jumped up but a waiter appeared from behind him and he calmed down again. Hongbin felt the need to glare at the guy that was dressed up like a playboy bunny, guy style. 

 

"Hello there, did you get served yet? Anything you'd like to have? Anyone you'd like to have?" the guy laughed at his own joke and Hongbin couldn't help but join in. The laugh was contagious. He eyed the waiter's name tag, finding out he was called Ken.

 

"No, thank you. I'm good here. Just waiting for my friend to get done." Hongbin smiled at Ken and the guy raised his eyebrow at him. 

 

"Does your friend happen to have silver hair and a cave voice?" Ken asked and Hongbin nodded, surprised that the waiter even knew that. 

 

"Hmm, he's the one that Leo likes, then. The both of them are terrible, they meet up way too often. I feel bad for you, that he dragged you along." Ken sighed as he threw Hongbin a symphonic look, and Hongbin just nodded at him, thankful that at least one person understood him.

 

Ken kept on talking to Hongbin after that, but he wasn't listening very well. His ears had drifted off to one of the strippers that left their pole, obviously being replaced by someone else at the moment. The DJ said something dirty and announced the new stripper's name was Hyuk. Hongbin wasn't really interested. 

 

Until the curtain moved to the side, and Hongbin saw one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen, scrap that, the most attractive man he'd ever seen and holy shit, he couldn't believe it. The guy wasn't dressed up like the other strippers, he was shirtless like most of them but he was wearing some of the tightest jeans Hongbin had ever seen. And they didn't leave much up to imagination, because Hongbin could _see_ his bulge very clearly. Hongbin gulped, finding that the room was getting warmer. 

 

However, it was the stripper's gaze that got to Hongbin the most. His eyes slightly hidden beneath the dark bangs, they held a gaze so strong Hongbin was glad he was sitting down because his knees were weak. Hongbin's eyes trailed down to the guy's lips and he had to stop himself from licking his own, because damn. Hongbin would die a happy man having kissed those lips, if they were indeed as nice as they looked like. 

 

Jaehwan had noticed Hongbin's sudden absence to his talking and he followed Hongbin's gaze, grinning when he saw it was closely following Sanghyuk's movements. Sanghyuk was one of their younger strippers, but that didn't mean he wasn't as good as the others. If anything, he was better. He looked back at how Hongbin suddenly seemed more tense and his grin turned into a chuckle. Who would've guessed that Sanghyuk out of all strippers would make him like this, not Hakyeon that had been eyeing him for the past hour, but Sanghyuk. Oh well, Jaehwan would've preferred Hakyeon, but that's his own little crush. 

 

"You like Hyuk, huh?" Ken teased Hongbin and managed to break him out of that gaze he'd been throwing Sanghyuk. The man's eyes widened and his cheeks became a little red. 

 

"Uh, I mean, ha, I just came here for Wonshik, so..." Hongbin tried to escape the obvious but he couldn't. His face was red, his pants were straining a little and his voice was an octave higher too. It was too obvious. 

 

"Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, let me know if you need something. Bye." Ken shot Hongbin a knowing smile as he had to get back to his work, and Hongbin's eyes returned to the piece of art in front of him. 

 

Hyuk was almost grinding against the pole, and Hongbin had to choke back a groan. He couldn't believe he was letting this get to him. He came here for Wonshik only. But, Hongbin thought, wouldn't watching this guy be a nice bonus? 

 

So he decided to keep on watching the boy, and after a few minutes he was literally all that was in Hongbin's mind. He wasn't even thinking that he was in a strip club anymore, just watching this guy as he dirtily did body rolls laying on the fucking floor and watching the guy bite his lips like there was no tomorrow. Hongbin decided to cross his legs to be more secure. 

 

Hongbin was busy watching as Hyuk grabbed the pole, and suddenly the guy's eyes were on his. Hongbin thought it was just in his imagination, but then a wink got sent his way and Hongbin felt his cheeks reddening even more as he swallowed uneasily. For the next 10 minutes it felt like Hyuk's eyes were only on him and he was being extra dirty just to tease him. 

 

Then Hyuk left the stage again, and Hongbin wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. On the one hand, he would probably get rid of the almost boner he was having and avoid being teased by Wonshik, but on the other hand, the stripper had been so attractive and sexy and just a sight to behold that Hongbin sighed again. 

 

He did jump in his seat this time when he felt two hands on his shoulder's. Thinking it was Ken again, he frowned as he went to turn his head, but it wasn't Ken in front of him, it really wasn't because the man in front of him was that piece of art stripper. Hongbin died. 

 

"Hey there." Hyuk whispered into Hongbin's ear as his hands travelled down Hongbin's chest, and his eyes widened. There went his plans of loosing his hard on. 

 

"H-hi." Hongbin muttered and he wanted to beat himself up because he sounded so weird, fuck. Hyuk didn't seem to mind and Hongbin's chair spun around, making the two boy's face each other. The stripper still wasn't wearing a shirt and Hongbin had to stop himself from letting his eyes travel any lower than his face because he refused getting caught with staring by Hyuk. 

 

"Did you like the little show I gave you up there?" Hyuk had a teasing smile on his face and Hongbin gasped because the guy went to straddle him, hot hell. Hyuk's hands were still on Hongbin's shoulders and Hongbin embarrassingly deflated a little when he felt the stripper's hips pressing against his own. 

 

"Uh-I, I don't know what you mean..." Hongbin's voice was an octave higher again and his heart was beating fast with the way Hyuk raised his eyebrow to him. 

 

"Oh, but I think you do, baby..." Hyuk grinned as he grinded down on Hongbin, feeling his erection against his own. He kept on rolling his hips and Hongbin had to stop himself from groaning because what the fuck was this guy doing, it was good, it was so good and Hongbin's hands gripped the man's hips, pressing him down harder onto his own hips.

 

Hyuk started to lean forward, his lips attacking Hongbin's neck as his hand's tangled themselves in Hongbin's hair and his hips still didn't stop moving. Hongbin lowly moaned as he let his head fell backwards on his seats back and he became drunk with the feeling of the other's hips against his own. Maybe Wonshik had been right, maybe he did need to get laid and he was imagining all the things this guy could do to him, was imagining the stripper's dick inside of him and wow, he was in a strip club, people all around him, he really shouldn't be like this. But he let himself forget and focused on the man sucking on his skin instead. 

 

Soon enough he felt himself eager to touch the other, his fingers raking along the stripper's defined abs and he couldn't help but want to feel beneath his jeans too, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Hyuk's lips left his earlobe and panting a little, his hips still bucking up against Hongbin's, bulges pressing together, he shot Hongbin one of the sexiest looks he'd ever seen. He felt almost attacked. 

 

"Hm, ah, come... Come with me, baby, follow me.. Let's continue somewhere else, ah." Hyuk said in-between groans and Hongbin nodded, eager to follow Hyuk to one of the rooms Wonshik had disappeared into earlier. As he got thrown onto a bed a little later, he couldn't help but scoff at himself. 

 

He could see what Wonshik's problem was now, because he was pretty damn sure that he was in love with the guy currently pulling down his pants too. Great. 


	8. 8 - wontaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ this drabble will be a continuation of the last hyukbin one [chap.7] for the ones of you that noticed, there was a little bit of wontaek hidden in there! per request and also because i kind of wanted to write it myself, here is a wontaek 'sequel'!

 

* * *

 

 

**#8**

 

Wonshik found himself in the stripclub again. 

 

And again. 

 

And again. 

 

And again.

 

And guess what? Again. 

 

Today was his umpteenth time showing up here, and he found himself to be weak. And only a little bit pathetic- after all, that was a big word to use, especially on yourself. 

 

The thing that made it quite pathetic however, was, the fact that he had a little crush on a stripper. Nothing new, right? Except that this little crush wasn't that little. At all. 

 

He realised this once more as Taekwoon and him were in the usual room, doing the usual stuff they did in stripclubs- he realised it was way more than a silly crush. As Taekwoon kissed his way down his chest, when he'd earlier been turned on, now Wonshik was just a little depressed. Taekwoon noticed immediately. 

 

"Shik? What's wrong?" Taekwoon sat up straighter as he looked at Wonshik concernedly. Wonshik hated Taekwoon for noticing he was down. Damnit. 

 

"Nothing... Ah. Should I bottom today? Or top? What would you rather?" Wonshik pretended to pass over it, because no matter how big his crush was on Taekwoon, he wasn't about to pass up the small amount of time he had because of some petty feelings. Taekwoon didn't buy it again, he noticed the way Wonshik's eyes flickered in-between him and the door. And he wasn't, eh, excited, down there either. 

 

"Wonshik, don't lie to me. It's not nothing. C'mon, we've been," Taekwoon paused, what exactly have they been? 

 

"You have been my client for a while now. You can tell me. I can spare you a few minutes." Taekwoon corrected himself, and the atmosphere seemed a little too tense even for their normal 'sessions'. He felt like he knew what Wonshik wanted to talk about now. If he felt right- then they would have to talk about it, because Taekwoon was confused, and that said a lot. 

 

What Taekwoon had said- it just irked him a little more. A hell of a lot more. So he was really just a client to Taekwoon? Of course, it was the logical way to go, but Wonshik had assumed that it was a little different. He even knew Taekwoon's, or Leo's, real name in this case. Taekwoon let him kiss his lips. Had he really interpreted everything wrong all along? 

 

"Yeah, you're right." Wonshik spoke. He sounded only a little bit depressed and he felt accomplished. "I should go." Wonshik decided on saying, and Taekwoon looked surprised. Had he never have one of his clients walk out on him before?

 

"You can keep the money I paid. This isn't right." Wonshik realised that he had to stop. It'd only get worse if he continued coming here. And definitely because it was meaningless. For one of them, at least. 

 

Wonshik stood up, and he was ready to leave. He grabbed his jacket off of the chair next to the bed and he made his move for the door. He wasn't expecting a hand on his wrist to stop him from turning the knob. He looked back to see Taekwoon. Wow, he looked really pretty like this. Wonshik couldn't think like that though. 

 

"No! Uh, you should stay. Just for your minutes. We don't have to- y'know. You can just be here. I don't mind." Taekwoon softly muttered, exclaiming only the first part before realising he might've sounded too eager. He didn't, in Wonshik's ears. But that was because Wonshik was an idiot [Hongbin's words, not his own]. 

 

"Taekwoon-ah, just.. Stop. I can't really do this anymore. Just stop being sweet. Stop doing it." Wonshik groaned, sliding down the door, sitting down with a sigh. He was never good at the whole feelings thing. 

 

Taekwoon on the other hand, also wasn't good at the whole feelings thing, but he could sense the distress. He quietly sat down next to Wonshik on the floor and watched as the younger fumbled with his hands. Cute. Taekwoon almost wanted to snort- Wonshik was being very oblivious all of the sudden and he kind of wanted to grin at the frustrated boy. Did he really not see Taekwoon liked him too? 

 

"Wonshik." Taekwoon spoke, disturbing the silence and Wonshik looked up. Right on cue, Taekwoon plastered a kiss on his lips. A small one, for now, though. He'd made up his mind, he figured he would give this a shot. Maybe he didn't know a lot about Wonshik yet- but he knew the younger had a tendency of coming late and laughing adorably loud. That seemed quite enough (he was also good at topping. But he would never word that).

 

"I like you too." Taekwoon smiled to a confused Wonshik. His expression changed after Taekwoon spoke though, and he was grinning now too. He pushed the man to the ground, ready to continue his session well. More soft kisses followed. 

 

And it was cute. They were cute.

 

 

 

 


	9. 9 - hyukbin

 

* * *

 

**#9**

 

"I fucking hate summer." 

 

Sanghyuk opened his eyes at the sudden words coming from his friend's mouth. His eyes got burned by the sun because of it. Sun of a bitch. 

 

"I think we all do." Sanghyuk replied, closing his eyes again for the better. He sighed and moved a little in his spot, his head comfortably resting on his hands as he laid next to Hongbin on the veranda. 

 

"Like, for real though. Who even likes this weather? They should ban it. I vote for fall, hell, even winter is better than this bullshittery." Hongbin exclaimed irritated as he went to sit up straight, out of the relaxing position he'd been in earlier. The movement made Sanghyuk open his eyes again and eye Hongbin. 

 

Sanghyuk sat up straight too, facing the same direction Hongbin was, though he kept his eyes on the man himself. He looked quite stunning though- even with the little beads of sweat on his hair, forehead, upper lip- still as attractive as he'd ever been. 

 

However, he did agree. Summer wasn't nice. The only pro of summer was seeing Hongbin in tank tops, which he had to admit he really liked. Hongbin had nice muscles, everyone knew that, and in summer he had no problem baring it all. It was the only thing Sanghyuk liked about summer. 

 

"You're hot." Sanghyuk stated. It made Hongbin look at him. All Sanghyuk did is continue blinking at him. 

 

"I know. You're hot too. I'm pretty sure this heat is making everyone hot." Hongbin groaned and he let himself fall back on the comfortable pile of blankets they'd set up again. Hongbin stretched and Sanghyuk eyed the muscles he adored. Ah yes. At least something good out of this ridiculous day. 

 

(Every day spent with Hongbin was a good day, though).

 

He almost wanted to laugh at the answer Hongbin gave to Sanghyuk's statement- did Hongbin not realize he meant hot in the 'I could fuck you right now' way instead of the 'yikes how warm is it today' way? Hongbin was too oblivious sometimes. Oblivious to the secret meanings behind Sanghyuk's words, oblivious to the things Sanghyuk would mention, oblivious on how sometimes Sanghyuk pretty much confess his love to Hongbin but he didn't think much of it. 

 

Then again, maybe Hongbin did know, but he just didn't like Sanghyuk back, that's why he acted oblivious to all those things. If Sanghyuk thought about it like that, he was kind of happy that Hongbin didn't ask more. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. He could already hear the world shattering around him. 

 

"Yeah. You're probably right." Sanghyuk also laid down again and they continued off as they'd been doing before- Sanghyuk thinking about how Hongbin has pretty dimples when he smiles at Sanghyuk and Hongbin thinking about the real reason why he didn't think they needed the summer season- Sanghyuk was already the light of his life, he didn't really need another one. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're pretty short but i think it fits anyways. a story doesnt need a lot of words to give the feeling, right? been putting off writing this story but i like hyukbin and wontaek. theyre cutie boyfriends.


	10. 10 - wontaek

 

 

* * *

 

**#10**

 

Wonshik wondered when he'd first started suffering without Taekwoon around him. 

 

Since last month? Maybe when they first admitted their love for each other? Perhaps even when they first met? 

 

Now, he wasn't a man of many complications: whenever something wasn't right or wasn't up to his preference, Wonshik would speak up about it and try his hardest to change it. Somehow he wasn't able to get rid of the terrible feeling of loneliness he'd been experiencing these past days. 

 

Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday.

 

So far it'd been five days without Taekwoon.

 

Wonshik had endured much longer, for this he wasn't precisely sure why he was feeling the way he did. Nothing had changed, yet the silentness of his not-ringing phone and the 'read' stamp beneath his last message irked him a lot.

 

This instance, he wanted to hurry over to Taekwoon and entangle their bodies together. Maybe confess that he didn't like the fact that the left side of his bed remained empty, that his house wasn't that familiar sea-breeze scent anymore, that his coffee machine was almost coated with dust because it hadn't been used in a while.  

 

However, Taekwoon was a man of many complications, unlike himself. He was quieter, more elegant, more soft in his ways. And it was also because of this that people tended to take him for granted- it took Wonshik an incredible two months to even be worthy of getting Taekwoon's address, let alone being allowed to come over there. 

 

And yet, despite their many differences, Taekwoon accepted him for who he was. It gave Wonshik a feeling he'd never experienced before, and now that he'd been without it for these past days, he realised how lucky he was to have that feeling with Taekwoon. 

 

A sigh filled his room. 

 

It was his own, though. 

 

_I need to take a break from us._

 

Wonshik had been taken aback, but nonetheless, he accepted it, of course. He hadn't said what he wanted to, _I don't think I can take a break from you._ But soft, oh so sweet and fragile Taekwoon didn't deserve those words, didn't deserve that feeling of burden, and if anything Wonshik wanted to give him time because if that's what it'd take for them to move forward in their relationship, god be damned if he didn't accept it.

 

He wasn't sure what had lead up to this moment. Had they been moving too fast? But Wonshik was in love, head over heels, explosions everywhere with Taekwoon there. Was that so wrong of him? He couldn't help it- it was Jung Taekwoon after all. Wonshik had been hooked since the moment he laid his eyes on Taekwoon's own. 

 

Wonshik reached to his side, his body tired from not moving these past days. He'd forgotten about his original schedule, taken a few days off of work, eaten a little less. His own food wasn't even half as good as what Taekwoon usually blessed him with. He sighed again. 

 

He unlocked his phone, the bright light making his eyes sting. 

 

Wonshik felt a tug at his heart as he saw Taekwoon and him as his phone's background. 

 

He weakly smiled at the picture- Wonshik had forced Taekwoon into taking a selfie together, and just as Taekwoon smiled for the shot, Wonshik kissed his cheek as the camera shuttered and the look of surprise, Taekwoon's red cheeks, Wonshik's smitten expression was what made it his favourite picture of the two of them.

 

It was now that Wonshik wished he'd taken more pictures like this. What had gone wrong? 

 

Wonshik went to sleep that night feeling a little bit worse as he was painstakingly aware of the empty spot on his bed next to him. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Taekwoon:**

Goodnight!     _23:47_

 

Today 

 

 **Wonshik:**  

 _02:08_     I miss you

 _02:09_       I love you

_[read, 02:13]_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> practicing angst. for the record, that last part was the texts. i dunno ;-;


	11. #11 - hyukbin

 

 

* * *

 

**#11**

 

Hongbin was cursing as he walked the busy streets of Seoul. 

 

It was stupid of him, yes, and he could feel himself getting a lot of looks and stares, but he was growing more irritated by the second and today he was careless. 

 

His senseless boss decided today that oh, actually, stray dogs getting killed off by the pet shelter was irrelevant, instead an article on how the new Gucci shoes were a lot more expensive than Jimmy Choo's shoes was a real scoop! 

 

Sometimes Hongbin didn't understand why he even bothered becoming a journalist in the first place. The job industry was shit, the pay was shit, and his boss, guess what, was also shit! It's not like he had another choice right now, otherwise he'd wave his job goodbye. But, life was unfair and it decided Hongbin wasn't rich enough to do that and be able to eat three meals a day still. 

 

Naturally, he was in a shit mood. Even his favourite latte that his friend Taekwoon even gave to him for free, trying to cheer him up, didn't work. Now he was just marching on the streets, on his way to his apartment to start writing another shitty article on '10 signs that women are into you'- and he wasn't even straight. Life fucked him over today. 

 

Hongbin just crossed the street, walking along the park in which he spotted happy dogs running and pet owners playing with their pets when he got tapped onto his back. Hongbin turned around with a confused look on his face, and behind him, he saw a guy from around his age with some kind of poster in his hands. When he took a closer look, he could vaguely make out the words 'there's always a reason to smile, you just have to find it'. Strange.

 

The guy standing in front of Hongbin showed him a wide smile. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you looked upset. Not only that, but you were cursing a lot." the guy spoke and Hongbin was starting to feel embarrassed now: he'd heard that? 

 

"Uh, yeah. I've had a bit of a rough day. What's it to you? Is there something wrong?" Hongbin said in reply, not sure why this stranger stopped him. Was there something on his face? Was he trying to sell him something or promote his company's product? He found people like this slightly suspicious. Especially since the guy was wearing plaid. People that wear plaid are never up to something good, no matter how cute they may look. 

 

"No, it's just that.." the guy was trying to say something, but right in the middle, he sneezed. He sneezed and something went terribly wrong. The next thing Hongbin knew, the guy's sunglasses flew off his forehead and landed right on the busy street behind him, just in time for a car to drive over them. Crack. 

 

And Hongbin, he really didn't mean to laugh. It's just that, the guy's face turned so incredibly shocked that he couldn't help himself. He started crying of laughter. Tears peaked at the corner's of his eyes. After a few minutes, his laughter died down, and he remembered that he just blatantly laughed, no, cried at a guy he didn't know at all. A stranger he just met on the street. 

 

"O-oh my god, I'm so-" Hongbin wheezed again of laughter, "sorry, I really didn't mean to laugh, but you just- I can't believe that just really happened, is all." Hongbin tried to apologise and then a smile also broke out on the stranger's face. Phew, at least the guy didn't seem too upset.

 

"You know, you have a really nice smile. You should laugh more." the stranger's eyes twinkled at him and Hongbin felt a tug at his heart, people usually didn't compliment him like this, especially not strangers. 

 

"I, uh, you're really cute. Bye." the stranger exclaimed with red cheeks before he ran off. 

 

The guy literally dashed away and left Hongbin standing there with an open mouth. It's not every day something like that happened. But he was happy it did. Turns out the guy was his reason to smile that day. 

 

He also found out that this was the same guy that stole his spot in the magazine with the shoe article- goddamnit, Hongbin thought as he stared into the stranger's eyes once more, only then in his boss' office. He knew people that wore plaid were up to no good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the nice comments you guys leave behind <3 it gives me motivation to continue writing this story! ^-^


	12. #12 - wontaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back - something dirty has been requested. 
> 
> by my brain. 
> 
> xoxo.
> 
> ps. this is really just dirty. my apologies.

 

* * *

 

 

**#12 - [M]**

 

"Y'know, you're such an angel." Wonshik whispered to him that night. 

 

"Such a pretty little angel. Beautiful." he went on, in that sinful voice of his.

 

Taekwoon didn't know what to do with his hands, which were just awkwardly placed on his lap right now. They were sitting on their bed- their shared bed, special for these kind of nights in which they could get away from their hectic days, and Taekwoon's long legs were stretched in-between Wonshik's. His friend wore a smirk on his face, and oh did Taekwoon know what that meant.

 

It meant heaven and hell at the same time. 

 

The little noises of wood crackling as it burned in the fireplace were getting on Taekwoon's nerves at first, but now he couldn't even make out the sound. It was hot though- although he wasn't sure whether that was because of the fire burning in their room or the tension between the two of them. He was fairly positive it was the tension between the both of them. 

 

Wonshik's eyes bored into Taekwoon's own, and they both knew it was only a game of who could keep themselves at bay, nothing more. Taekwoon's heart was beating, his stomach was alive and well, his whole body was burning up beneath Wonshik's gaze. He saw Wonshik's eyes trailing up and down his body, and it made Taekwoon let out a little sigh. 

 

It did the trick, and suddenly Wonshik was slowly crawling his way over to him, the look in his eyes almost feral as Taekwoon let himself be pushed down into the pillows. Before he knew it, the younger's lips were on his neck, and a hot crotch was pushed against his own. And Taekwoon almost smiled. He had Wonshik completely wrapped around his finger- the younger would do anything for him, as he would for the younger- they were lured into each other's spell, a spell of desire. 

 

"Taekwoon, you taste so well." Wonshik's low voice spoke between kisses, as his hips pushed down against Taekwoon's. This wasn't their usual gig, not at all. They both weren't the type for these kind of things, with benefits, as many called it. Therefor it was strictly a secret, their little secret.

 

A dirty one too, as Taekwoon let out a long moan when Wonshik slid his hand past his jeans, into his underwear. He felt his dick twitch. 

 

But he didn't want it to be like this, he wanted to see Wonshik affected, he wanted to please him and make him feel good. So he took control, flipping the younger boy around and letting his lips hover above Wonshik's. Taekwoon's skin felt hot against Wonshik's, their bodies pressing together as they'd gotten rid of their shirts long before. Taekwoon's maybe a little too long black bangs were hanging in front of his eyes, but he made sure to sent Wonshik the dirtiest look he could muster. And boy, did it work as Wonshik's eyes widened before he pressed his lips against Taekwoon's, capturing the elder in a hungry kiss.

 

Their tongues fought with each other, Wonshik letting out a low moan now and then, and with his legs wrapped around Taekwoon's middle, their crotches pressed together. It was a great feeling as they rolled around, grinding into one another. Eventually their lips disconnected, but Taekwoon's lips found Wonshik's sweet spot behind his ear and the younger was soon writhing beneath him, his mouth dropped with a dirty moan leaving his lips. 

 

This is how it usually went, they were hunger for each other's touch, hunger for each other's affection, hunger for each other's love. Only it wasn't love, it was just plain dirty sex. But neither of them could deny that when they touched each other, when they looked at each other, their hearts called out. They had a pull, it was like Taekwoon and Wonshik were magnets- they were drawn to each other. And it could only take so much time before their needs were bound to explode. 


	13. #13 - hyukbin

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**#13**

 

 

Hongbin had always known Sanghyuk was in love with him. 

 

 

 

Really, with the way that Sanghyuk looked at him, it'd be impossible not to know.

 

 

Hongbin also happened to like Sanghyuk back.

 

 

This was something Sanghyuk didn't know, however.

 

 

So, as the both of them were walking through the city after watching a movie together, Hongbin definitely noticed the way Sanghyuk kept on staring at Hongbin's hand. He knew the younger wanted to hold his hand. It made Hongbin blush, knowing how lucky he was to have Sanghyuk like him. Sanghyuk looked purely amazing tonight, simply dressed in a white turtleneck sweater with black jeans.

 

 

Hongbin wondered how Sanghyuk would react if he told him right now how much Hongbin had to hold back not to squeal at the sight of seeing him. Sanghyuk looked so perfectly great, it just didn't seem fair to Hongbin, who'd literally just worn the same clothes he'd been wearing the whole day. 

 

 

"You know, I've always wondered how those models do it. Wouldn't it be really weird to just stand there trying to pull a sexy face as a camera flashes at you?" Hongbin mentioned as they strolled past a huge poster in a shop window, and Sanghyuk nodded. 

 

 

"Man, I don't think I'd ever manage to be a model. One, you can't eat anything, two, people will see you everywhere and three, trying to be sexy would be the death of me. I'd just look like a weird squid out of the water, or something." Sanghyuk replied, snorting at a girl that took a selfie standing in front of the shop window. 

 

 

"Hah, you wouldn't even need to try. They'd just take one picture of you and the panties would drop. I can assure you of that." Hongbin laughed, before he froze when he realised what he'd said. Sanghyuk looked at his friend, his eyes widening, just as his heart beat sped up. Did Hongbin really just say that? 

 

 

"Since you know, you're handsome and all..." Hongbin tried to pass it off, not believing he just blew his cover. He wasn't even ready for this yet, wasn't mentally prepared that Han Sanghyuk might finally know that Hongbin has the biggest crush on him. But hey, there was nothing weird about one bro complimenting another bro, right? Right...

 

 

"Not more handsome than you." Sanghyuk smiled with twinkling eyes, and Hongbin stared back at the younger. He wasn't sure whether the other understood what he meant, but he was sure to find out later. Right now, Hongbin had to keep his composure after that compliment. Of course, people had told him he was handsome before, but nothing quite like Sanghyuk saying it. Hongbin would've started fawning himself.

 

 

But he didn't.

 

 

Hongbin grabbed Sanghyuk's hand, trying not to be suspicious as he held it, looking in front of him even when Sanghyuk looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Hongbin tried to ignore the blush as he continued walking with Sanghyuk in silence. 

 

 

Sanghyuk was also blushing by now, and he squeezed Hongbin's hand. He took Hongbin's hand and pressed it against his ribcage as they kept on walking, and Hongbin smiled as he felt the younger's heart beat at a rapid pace. His own was doing the exact same thing.

 

 

This was nice, Hongbin thought as they continued walking. 

 

 

He should really finally ask out Sanghyuk tonight.

 

 

He probably would. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short, but it's something! sorry that i haven't been updating guys, i've been writing this hyukbin/wontaek/haken fic on aff and that's been killing me already, so... yea. ive been busy too :') 
> 
> i didnt forget about this collection tho!! i'll definitely keep on writing :) i hope you enjoyed this anyways.


	14. #14 - wontaek

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**#14**

 

 

 

Coffee shops reminded him of Taekwoon. 

 

 

Reminded Wonshik of the days he woke up in the morning, smiling when he saw that messy mop of hair still fast asleep next to him. He'd take a while to look at Taekwoon; simply because the elder looked so pretty like that. He'd then put on a pair of sweatpants, and make his way over to the kitchen before doing anything else.

 

 

Wonshik would turn on their coffee machine, ready to make a cup for when his boyfriend woke up. Some days, before he could finish preparing a good breakfast, he'd feel arms snake around his waist and Taekwoon's chin being rested on his shoulder. Wonshik would turn around and pull Taekwoon closer to him, giving him a small peck on the lips. Taekwoon's eyes would still be closed, he was still sleepy, and Wonshik loved hearing that raspy voice say, 'good morning, shik.' 

 

 

It was all he ever needed in life. 

 

 

 

 

Rainy days reminded him of Taekwoon. 

 

 

His boyfriend always liked to have an excuse to stay in all day, and what would be a better excuse than a storm? 

 

 

Even if Wonshik looked at his couch now, he could still imagine Taekwoon's form laying on there, a book in hand, huffing and pouting at times because something stupid happened in his book. It reminded him of the way Wonshik would surprise the man by taking away the book, emitting another protest from Taekwoon, before Wonshik would press kisses all over his face. This is how Wonshik ended up loving rainy days too- rainy days for him were an excuse to have sexy days. Taekwoon didn't mind too much.

 

 

 

 

The night sky reminded him of Taekwoon.

 

 

Sometimes the sky was coloured the exact same colour as Taekwoon's eyes- and especially when it was a starry night. Still, he'd prefer looking into Taekwoon's eyes over looking at the night sky. He didn't really have a choice nowadays. 

 

 

The eyes that could give away either zero emotions, or so many at once. Like when there was something that was annoying Taekwoon, the small eyeroll. A slightest from when Hakyeon did something weird. The twinkling eyes accompanied with a big smile when Wonshik tried being funny, even if he wasn't, Taekwoon would still laugh just to make Wonshik feel comfortable. Not that Wonshik's jokes weren't funny. 

 

 

Even when those eyes were red and filled with big tears, when Taekwoon's cheeks were wet, when there wasn't a trace of happiness to be found on his face. Or, when there was regret on his face. Regret, sympathy, guilt. Wonshik didn't like it when people acted sympathic for him- it was something he really hated from a young age on. Those eyes were still pretty though, and they too were a trait of Taekwoon's personality that Wonshik would love endlessly.

 

 

 

 

And then, _he_ reminded him of Taekwoon. 

 

 

Wonshik himself couldn't believe it at first when he came home to their shared apartment only to find Taekwoon with his face rid of emotions, sitting on that same couch they'd made so many memories on, sitting there like it was the worst thing he'd ever had to do in his life. 

 

 

He- that guy. Their best friend. Hakyeon. 

 

 

And Wonshik should've seen it coming, really. 

 

 

With the way that Hakyeon always acted sweetly towards everyone, but just a little bit more towards Taekwoon. The way that Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon, it was the same way that Wonshik did. And, the same way that Taekwoon started looking back at Hakyeon a few weeks before they broke up.

 

 

Wonshik felt the build up, knew it was coming, but he was selfish. He should've let Taekwoon go for the better of him, since Taekwoon's happiness came first, before his own. But Wonshik couldn't possibly even begin to imagine life without Taekwoon- there was no Wonshik without Taekwoon. They shared everything. Everything but the same feelings towards eachother, apparently. 

 

 

But Taekwoon left that day. And Wonshik could see it, really, how guilty Taekwoon felt. Wonshik knew Taekwoon could never hurt a fly, could never hurt him, and that's what made it even worse. Wonshik couldn't hate Taekwoon. He couldn't hate Hakyeon, either. All he could do was be jealous of Hakyeon. 

 

 

 

All he could do was move on. 

 

 

 

But here he was right now, looking at the random guy laying next to him; the 3rd one that week. Wonshik could still feel the alcohol pumping through his veins, and maybe that's why he was feeling so emotional. 

 

 

He didn't even know the name of the guy he'd just fucked, didn't really care. It wouldn't be long before he was up and running back to his apartment, anyways. 

 

 

Wonshik couldn't really blame the alcohol for feeling emotional. Wonshik couldn't blame anything for feeling emotional, but Taekwoon. That was the only thing he could still connect himself to with Taekwoon. 

 

 

 

Because it was Taekwoon's fault that he was like this. It was Taekwoon who left him broken and empty six months ago, and it was Taekwoon who could put him back together. 

 

 

 

Wonshik grinned sadly, because it wasn't even worth thinking like that. Because it was also Taekwoon who would be getting married in a month, Wonshik's eyes filled with tears as he thought back to the envelope he received that morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsfjskhv i dont know what this is... this sux and im sorry 8( finals are kicking me in the butt as we speak, but im feeling wontaek more than ever and i was like... i can finally write something,,, as i should be studying... but i got emo and well, this happened.... aaAAAA


End file.
